


Gift

by izzythebaka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also Yuuri is a wreck plz help the katsudon, M/M, They're in love it can't be helped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzythebaka/pseuds/izzythebaka
Summary: This was part of a fic-trade I do with Collphan, she helped me translating this one. Give her lots of love: http://archiveofourown.org/users/collphan/





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a fic-trade I do with Collphan, she helped me translating this one. Give her lots of love: http://archiveofourown.org/users/collphan/

He entered silently in the bedroom, leading Victor by his shoulders. The blindfolded man stumbled in his steps, not quite knowing where he was, but he trusted Yuuri totally, so the smile in his face seemed almost stupid.

Yuuri closed the door and let go of his shoulders momentarily to lit up two candles in the headboard. The two of them had decorated the Onsen's house with Christmas lights, but Yuuri had insisted in buying two candles for his room. Victor had found it strange that he didn't want the glow of the fairy lights framing his window, but concluded that Yuuri wanted to do something romantic with them, even more now that Victor's old room wasn't being used anymore and they slept in the same bed.

The Japanese ice skater's touch was felt by Victor, now in his arms, turning him around to face Yuuri. His shoulders felt the weight of his elbows and the back of his neck felt ticklish from the cold and delicate fingers that untied the blindfold. Victor's eyes took a while to get used to the lack of touch, his sight a bit blurry, but that didn't stop him from appreciating that pretty face in front of him, eyes full of passion glowing weakly under the light of the candles and the moon outside, pink and inviting lips so close to his own.

"What's this?" Victor asked with a smile on his face while Yuuri propped his hands behind his neck, a nice sensation that made his ears warm.

"It's your Christmas. For gift and birthday."

They exchanged looks for a few moments in silence, smiling, and Victor couldn't hold back his laughter when Yuuri didn't notice his mistake.

"W-what is it? Did you not like it?" Yuuri slid his hands to hold the front of Victor's shoulders, who approximated their faces enough so that their foreheads touched.

"I loved it. You don't have to get nervous," Victor caressed Yuuri's flushed cheeks with his thumbs, his fond look not leaving the almost desperate eyes of the smaller one.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, good, I-" Yuuri tried to look away, not knowing what to say anymore, but all that feeling of safety that Victor managed to give him with a single stare was too comforting to want to be away from it. "Happy birthday. And merry Christmas..."

Victor's smile only widened, squinting his eyes. God, he was so happy with such simple words and actions... He really was a fool, a fool in love. He bit his lip before leaning in to plant a peck in that anxious lips.

Yuuri sighed between his lips, held tight onto the hair on the back of his neck, bringing him closer. Victor's hands hugged his waist, holding him in place.

The two of them sat down, laid down slowly in the bed. The weak light from the candle didn't actually illuminate much besides their presences. But that wasn't even necessary, in that moment they only had eyes one for the other. Lips touching, clothes being taken off, bodies dancing on the sheets. Time was marked only by kisses and whispers, breaths out of rhythm and hands desperate for touching. And everything was special that night, from the sheets being pressed to the crickets singing outside the window. Victor and Yuuri would eternally keep that moment in their memories, and at each exchanged look, their hearts throbbed in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter! http://twitter.com/izzythebaka


End file.
